


sexuality study!

by fatsnape



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Someone pls give him a hug, zach dempsey deserves so much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatsnape/pseuds/fatsnape
Summary: basically just a sexuality study for my favourite angel, zach dempsey <3
Relationships: Hannah Baker/Zach Dempsey, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 13





	sexuality study!

⠀  
⠀  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀𝗦𝗘𝗫𝗨𝗔𝗟𝗜𝗧𝗬 𝗦𝗧𝗨𝗗𝗬 .  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝗲𝗱 : 𝗁𝖺𝗇𝗇𝖺𝗁 𝖻𝖺𝗄𝖾𝗋, 𝖺𝗅𝖾𝗑 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗇𝖽𝖺𝗅𝗅.  
⠀  
⠀ ⠀𝘀𝗲𝘅𝘂𝗮𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘆 : 𝗉𝖺𝗇𝗌𝖾𝗑𝗎𝖺𝗅⠀  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀𝘁𝘄 : 𝗌𝗅𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗂𝗇𝗍𝖾𝗋𝗇𝖺𝗅𝗂𝗓𝖾𝖽 𝗁𝗈𝗆𝗈𝗉𝗁𝗈𝖻𝗂𝖺.⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗲 : 𝗂’𝗏𝖾 𝖻𝖾𝖾𝗇 𝗌𝗍𝗋𝗎𝗀𝗀𝗅𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗂𝖿𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗓𝖺𝖼𝗁’𝗌 𝗌𝖾𝗑𝗎𝖺𝗅𝗂𝗍𝗒. 𝖺𝗍 𝖿𝗂𝗋𝗌𝗍, 𝗂 𝖻𝖾𝗅𝗂𝖾𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽 𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗂𝖿𝗒 𝖺𝗌 𝖻𝗂𝗌𝖾𝗑𝗎𝖺𝗅. 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗂𝗍’𝗌 𝖿𝖺𝗋 𝗆𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝖼𝗅𝖾𝖺𝗋 𝗍𝗈 𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗁𝖾 𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗂𝖿𝗂𝖾𝗌 𝖺𝗌 𝗉𝖺𝗇𝗌𝖾𝗑𝗎𝖺𝗅. 𝗆𝗒 𝗐𝗋𝗂𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗂𝗌𝗇’𝗍 𝗌𝗉𝖾𝖼𝗍𝖺𝖼𝗎𝗅𝖺𝗋, 𝗌𝗈 𝗂𝖿 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖽𝗈𝗇’𝗍 𝗎𝗇𝖽𝖾𝗋𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗌, 𝖿𝖾𝖾𝗅 𝖿𝗋𝖾𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝖼𝗈𝗋𝗋𝖾𝖼𝗍 𝗆𝖾! 𝗂 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝗐𝗋𝗂𝗍𝖾 𝖺 𝗅𝗂𝗅’ 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗌𝖾𝗑𝗎𝖺𝗅𝗂𝗍𝗒!  
⠀ ⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀* the first time that zach dempsey started questioning his sexuality, he was in third grade. he was close friends with a boy, and soon enough, he felt a small crush growing. the crush never amounted to anything, clearly. but when zach looks back at that time in his life, he doesn't think anything of it. in all honestly, he truly didn't remember. or at least he didn't want to. ⠀  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀* the first person that zach dempsey ever loved was hannah baker. while zach messed things up with her several times, he still loved her. he'd liked her for a while, but his pride had gotten in the way. when their summer "fling" had started, zach felt himself falling in love with her. he hadn't fallen in love with her because she was a girl, specifically. he'd fallen in love with her because of her personality, because of the person that she was.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀* the second time that zach fell in love, he didn't realise it was happening. of course, some part of him always knew. subconsciously. but the other part of him, the 𝙘𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙 part of him convinced him not to. the second time that zach fell in love, was with alex standall. he felt himself falling before he could even comprehend it. ⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀* when alex kissed him, he felt himself fading into the kiss. pushing back, just as hard as alex was. until alex pulled away. so zach's reflects kicked in, and he lied. well, it wasn't truly a lie, per se. while he was a stuttering mess, he'd told alex that he wasn't into guys. which wasn't all-together untrue. alex was the one that pushed him over the edge, he was the one that pulled out the truth. zach wasn't into guys, he was into alex. he liked alex for the person that he was, not because he was a guy. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀* no matter who zach felt himself falling for, it wasn't because of the gender they identified as. it was because of who they were as a person, of how they made him feel. zach likes the person, not the gender. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀


End file.
